


(Twice) Let go, idiot

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: It's hard to resist not going back to where you found home.
Relationships: Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Jeongyeon/Jihyo/Mina/Momo/Nayeon/Sana/Tzuyu (TWICE), Myoui Mina & TWICE Ensemble, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone, twice - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	(Twice) Let go, idiot

Mina watches her friends from afar, like she always do. A smile subconsciously forms onto her lips, watching Sana chase after Tzuyu for a kiss.

A chuckle left, seeing Chaeyoung cutely focus on drawing Dahyun and Jihyo's goofy poses.

"Aigoo.." she giggled when Nayeon and Jeongyeon started karate kicking each other. Momo watched with a big smile, entertained at what's happening.

Mina heaved a sigh of relief. She's glad, they still hang around the playground like they used to do when they were younger. She's glad they still enjoy the place.

Let go.

Mina stopped herself from running to the playground, sit on the swing and watch them there, like she always used to do.

You're the only one having a hard time holding on.

Mina bit her lip. It's hard to resist not going back to where you found home. She always felt home when she's with them. 

They've already let go of you.

Mina stood there. Her mind asking the world why does it have to be true, that she's not their home like they are to her.

Why must you keep making illusions that they're waiting for you.

It's not bad to hope for something near to impossible sometimes, Mina thinks. It's not. but she's is already hoping for nothing at all. 

Illusions aren't always worth holding on for.

Mina took a step back, tears were daring to leave, but she refuses to let go, like she always do. 

So let them leave.

Mina turned her back from the playground. She doesn't know why she's on the verge of crying when she's just silently telling them goodbye from afar. 

It's just goodbye, she'll get another hello from someone else. But the problem is, Mina wants to keep hearing it from them.

Let go, idiot.

Mina walked. Away from the playground and away from them, like what they did altogether without her.


End file.
